Don't Forget
by Diego Potter
Summary: Minerva estava o tempo todo ali, só Dumbledore não viu....


Tudo havia acabado. Todos haviam partido. Hogwarts estava lá parada e imponente ao seu local. Todos os alunos haviam sido despachado no dia anterior. O céu continuava escuro apesar de já se passar das dez da manhã. De fora para dentro Hogwarts estava acabada: a caça do guarda-caça Hagrid fora trocada por pedaços de tábuas queimadas jogadas ao chão, o lago negro parecia ter perdido cerca da metade de sua água e hoje estava mais escuro que o normal. Pedaços da parede e do teto da escola havia sido quebrado. Apenas um único lugar ficarava intacto: apenas a mais alta torre do castelo, onde a poucos dias havia acontecido uma grande tragédia para todos, principalmente para ela. Ela, a única ocupante daquele castelo.  
Seus cabelos não estavam mais presos em um coque apertado, ela não usava óculos, ela parecia uma trouxa para quem passase e a visse. Porém, aqueles que a conheciam, sabiam de quem se tratava: da solitária e triste professora Minerva.  
Desde a morte de seu querido amigo e confidente de anos, Alvo Dumbledore, ela não sairá do castelo para nada. Ela passava por todos os cantos passando a mão despreocupadamente pelo o que restara do castelo, relembrando de como era cada lugar, de cada momento feliz que passou com Alvo.  
Passou pela sala do diretor e pegou apenas dois objetos dos quais teriam valor para ela: o quadro de Alvo Dumbledore e o Chapéu Seletor, dois dos quais ela tinha um grande carinho. Embrulhou o retrato dentro do chapéu seletor e o abraçou como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa a ser guardada e naquele momento, aquilo era a coisa mais importante a ser guardado para ela.  
Com seus passos fracos, olhos vermelhos e inchados de chorar, Minerva foi até o salão principal. Seus olhos percorreram pela bagunça deixada pela muvuca que acontecera: Mesas e cadeiras quebradas. Ela olhou para o teto, aquele mesmo teto enfeitiçado para mostrar o céu verdadeiro. Gotas de chuva começavam a se desprender das nuvens mais altas e rebatiam sobre o teto magicamente transparente, mais para frente havia grande parte aberta, fazendo com que a água caisse no chão do salão principal.   
Ela continuou caminhando com passos fracos e incertos. Magicamente todos os objetos saiam de perto dela e eram arremessados contra a parede, os quais se partiam ao se chocar com as pedras frias da parede. Foi então que ela chegou onde antes havia a mesa dos professores. A única cadeira em pé era a dele. A daquele que fazia tanta falta para ela. Aquele que não tinha o direito de morrer e a deixar ali, aquele que havia roubado o seu coração desde o primeiro sorriso e agora o quebrou em pedaços com a mesma velocidade...  
Ela sentou na cadeira de Dumbledore e olhou a frente. Tudo o que via era destruição, lembranças, nostalgia, angústia... um forte aperto em seu peito e o seu coração parecia bater cada vez mais fraco. Com um único gesto ela levantou sua varinha para o teto e, chorando, sussurou as palavras:

-_F...Finite Incantatem_. - O que restara do teto havia se apagado, dando visão para as telhas mal-colocadas e as teias de arranha presente aqui e ali. 

-_Ora Dumbledore..._ - Continuou entre os soluços - _Porque você...Eu.. eu.. Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, só você não viu..._

Ela desabou. Quem a visse naquele momento jurava que não era a mesma pessoa que dava as brilhantes aulas de Transfigurações, a mesma que tinha elegância e parecia ser imune a tudo e a todos. Levou suas mãos sobre o rosto e ali permaneceu, chorando por muito tempo.  
Logo mais ela se levantou. Suas lagrímas cessaram. Ela ergueu a cabeça, arrumou o chapéu pontudo com a plumagem em sua ponta e apertou o chapéu seletor enrolado em seu bolso. Com a varinha em punho ela foi para fora do castelo.  
Tinha que ser assim. O passado a corrompia por dentro. Ela procuraria o culpado e quando o encontrasse ela o faria sentir o pior de sua espécie, o faria sentir dor, algo que não seria a mesma dor, porém quase equivalente a dor que ele a fizera a sofrer por perder o seu único e verdadeiro amor.  
Com dois cortes transversais da varinha, Minerva admirou seu ultimo feitiço benéfico antes de jurar sofrimento a Voldemort: a destruição de Hogwarts. O Castelo desabou pouco a pouco, levantando uma quantidade imensa de poeira e uma única pessoa assistindo: Minerva, com a sua postura impecável e com as lagrímas escorrendo inacessívelmente pela sua face.  
Com a pena escreveu dentro de seu antigo mini-retrato herdado da mãe, o qual tinha uma foto dela e de Dumbledore juntos no gramado, logo quando ela entrou em Hogwats, 46 anos atrás. Ao lado um espaço vazio onde ela pousou a pena e escreveu com uma letra torta e falha:** "Nunca esqueça Junho de 1997"**

**Fim **


End file.
